KINGDOM HEARTS 2 RE: SORAXESS'S TALE- The tainted one
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Sora is left alone by his friends Riku and Kairi...he and Roxas are attacked by this mysterious creature of darkness and now have to deal with a new breed of heartless, the cave writings call him the tainted one, Soraxess. with sora sick Riku feels like he is to blame for making his friend sick. can Sora and his friends fight this new creature of darkness?
1. Soraxess is born part 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS 2 RE: SORAXESS'S TALE- The tainted one**

**Created by:**

**absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only one that does is Soraxess. This a rebuild of my original fan fiction of Soraxess's tale. In this rebuild its like a final mix to each Kh game. Well This explains the back-story on how Soraxess was came to be inside the world of desire to be more powerful than Sora and Roxas together, this will be my first time to ever write a story based off my own character. **

**Chapter 1: Soraxess is born part 1  
**

Sora, the chosen wielder of the keyblade had save many worlds and is known as a hero through the worlds he has saved from the heartless and the nobodies. Without the help of his friends he would have been helpless.

But everything will change this time. A new threat will be appearing.

Destiny Islands:

Sora stood by the beach listing to the waves rush in. sora was deep in his thoughts thinking about something.

"Hey Sora." Riku called, walking behind sora.

Sora turned around and saw his friend. "Riku." Sora responded with a smile. Riku had to smile back.

"Sora, Kairi was wondering if you like to join me and her on a friendly outing."

Sora chuckled leaning back a bit. "Like you thought I'd say no?" he said with a big grin. "of course I'll join! what's the outing?"

Riku laughed a little. "I gotta remember that you are one who doesn't say no very often." placing his hand on his side.

They both laughed.

"If its anything with you and Kairi I'll go." Sora said.

"well since you asked sora." Kairi said walking up to him and Riku. "I was hoping you like to go to the islands and eat a nice meal on such a beautiful evening."

Sora couldn't refuse, nor didn't he had something to do anyway.

"Okay!" sora said. "Lets go!" he said and ran ahead. Riku and Kairi looked at each other before looking at sora, seeing that he was still his cheerful self even after the battles with the heartless and the organization which brought smiles on their faces.

"Hey sora wait up!" Riku said and ran to catch up with him. Kairi followed right behind him.

-0-

Sora, Kairi and Riku had everything all packed up and were ready to go to the islands.

Once the raft hit the water it was ready to sail off.

The three friends headed for the islands to have a nice outing.

When they arrived they tied the raft and walked on the ground. Riku walked looking at the woods. Sora walked right beside him.

Kairi was getting everything ready for their meal, it was a picnic friendly outing.

"Hmmm, now that were here what should we do first?" Sora asked. He looked at Riku.

Riku looked at sora. "Hmm, I don't know."

"Aww c'mon Riku we can try to test who's gotten better." sora suggested.

Riku turned at sora and smiled. "Alright."

Riku and sora both found two wooden sticks and it reminded them when they were little. "You ready/" Riku called out to sora.

Sora sort of in a dazed. But he woke up and nodded with a smirk.

They both ran towards each other slashing the wooden swords.

Then in the woods something was watching them. It was a very strange creature that was shrouded in complete darkness. Through its eye sight, It saw both Riku and sora fighting. It's strange eye sight was very strange and all it could see was red and hear a little distortion in the wooden clashes. The strange shadow creature began to crawl forward and out from the bushes to get to Kairi, but stopped and moved back a bit to see a wooden stick in its path. "Don't worry I was just warming up!" Sora said running towards the fallen stick to pick it up.

Sora was going to reach for the stick when he looked in the bushes. He sensed like something was lurking there but he might have been thinking to hard.

"Sora!" Riku called out. Sora looked up to see Riku waving he seem to be calling him that dinner was ready.

Sora looked down at the stick and took off some strange black ooze that seem to be darkness wrapped in thorns on the wooden stick. Sora dropped the stick and tried to get the black darkness ooze off.

"Sora!" Riku called again.

"Coming!" Sora hollered and ran towards his friends direction.

-0-

After the meal, sora was sound asleep.

Riku looked at sora glaring a bit. "what a lazy bone."

"Riku, come on." Kairi said.

"Okay, Kairi but I have to let sora know that were taking the stuff home first before we can all go back home." Riku said.

-0-

Sora opened his eyes feeling a raindrop hit his nose.

He sat up quickly. He looked around. "Riku?" he said hoping to see them but they were nowhere in sight. "Kairi?" he said. He then looked to the floor and saw a note.

He slowly unwrapped the note and looked at it to read it.

It said:

"_Sora, me and Kairi will be back, sorry to leave without waking you up, but we had to leave in a hurry. But don't worry we'll be back with the raft to pick you up."_

_-Riku_

Sora looked up at the sky. It was very dark and gray.

"That's weird, why would they leave me here?" Sora asked himself. He felt another raindrop hit his head.

He got up and tried to look for a place to keep dry before it began to pour. While he placed the note in his pocket.

Soon the stormy rains started to fall and sora ran through the woods hoping to find a place to keep dry.

He was wet a little but still dry.

He then saw a cave and walked inside.

The strange creature of darkness saw where sora had ran to and it crawl towards the cave.

Sora looked around, it was dark but at least it was dry.

He went outside to get some firewood.

-0-

He sat inside the cave with a warm fire. Sora then sneezed.

"Bless you Sora." said a voice. Sora looked up to see his nobody, Roxas.

"Roxas." Sora said. Roxas was a see through ghost, but was visible to sora.

"I find it very weird that my friends left me." Sora said.

"Sora I'm sure they'll be back." Roxas said with a smile to cheer him up.

Sora looked at Roxas and smiled.

"_Sora…." _

"_Sora…" _

"…_.Sora"_

Said a strange voice.

Sora looked around the caves walls, he thought someone was calling his name.

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked around trying to find the source of the voice. He didn't hear Roxas calling him.

Sora then looked at his nobody and shook his head. "sora, are you okay?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

Roxas looked at him with a frown. "it looked through you were looking for something."

"I heard a voice." Sora said.

"A voice?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, like someone was-calling my name." Sora explained looking up at the ceiling.

Roxas looked up. "Hey what's that?"

Sora looked at Roxas and walked towards him. Roxas looked closely at the cave wall.

"Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas then scraped some of cave rocks that looked like they were chipped off.

Sora looked and saw strange cave paintings.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

Sora saw writings on the cave walls it was a scripture.

_"Darkness will awaken and the dark blood will arise in the moon of light and darkness… the chosen will fear his might….for he is true power…and feared…"_

"For he is mighty….the mighty one we will bow too…"the tainted one." Sora and Roxas read together.

"You think it could be Ansem?" Sora said.

"No, I it doesn't look like it." Roxas said.

Sora then gasped. "what?!"

Roxas looked at sora. "What's wrong?" he asked sora.

Sora read more. "The tainted one is to be feared and be named as the mighty Sora!"

Roxas looked deeper. "What! No that can't be right, your not tainted or evil."

Sora then saw more chipped cave words. "X?"

"Less?" "as in Heartless." sora said.

"X" for the members of Organization XIII." Roxas said.

"S. O. R. A. X. E. S. S." sora said.

"Soraxess." he read.

"Soraxess?" Roxas said. "A missing member?"

Sora then turned around to see the cave and saw the heavy rain fall hard.

He then saw a flash and a shape. "Riku?" Sora said and ran outside.

-0-

Sora then arrived outside and saw a shape rise up from the ground. "What? Heartless?!" Sora said and pulled out his keyblade.

The strange figure looked like Riku's shadow.

Sora saw its strange red eyes and had a mind flash. He looked around and saw the figure in Riku's stance and a black version of his keyblade.

Sora then leaped towards the figure and slashed his keyblade at it. The strange figure had became darkness mist.

Then the strange mist had became very oozy and thick. it sank towards the ground making the darkness spread around sora. Sora looked at the strange darkness ooze coming towards his direction.

He tried to run away but he tipped from a tree leg. He looked back to see the rushing black darkness cove towards him. He shot his key blade's light at the creature but it seem to do little effect.

Then all of a sudden the strange ooze flew towards sora. Sora had to gasp and felt the whole black ooze go down his throat. Sora had to swallow.

He swallowed the strange darkness and tried to catch his breath. He began to cough, not only did the strange darkness attacked him and made him swallow it hard, but he was very soaked in water.

He walked back towards the cave and when he entered. Roxas was in the same state he was in. Roxas was forced out of Sora's heart and was coughing.

Sora sat up to try and keep himself warm and dry by the fire.

He looked very pale the more he coughed and before you know it he was very sick looking.

-0-

Riku looked towards the islands and saw the heavy rains. The heavy rains were making it hard for him and Kairi to get to the island while he was on the raft.

"Damn, the waves are very rough!" Riku said.

"No!" Kairi said with a frown. "Sora's still out there!"

"We have to go back Kairi, the waves are too fierce we won't be able to get to Sora, until tomorrow morning."

-0-

Sora looked very weak, Roxas was starting to get pale. "Sora you don't look so good." Roxas said.

Sora looked up at Roxas. 'Y-you're not looking good yourself." He said. "What attacked us?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Sora said. Just then sora felt a horrible cramp inside his chest. He began to groan in pain before falling over to the side and drag himself outside as he felt like throwing up.

Roxas looked up to see Sora coming back. Sora then looked up at Roxas. "Roxas, come on, were going back home."

"Sora, we can't go, the weather's too wild."

"I don't care! Riku an Kairi should be coming!" Sora said with a little bit of anger and walked dragged himself outside. Roxas followed right behind sora.

Before they could reach the sea Sora fell forward coughing very hard. So hard that a tiny bit of blood escaped alongside the darkness ooze that had attacked him.

Roxas went back into sora. Sora then fell to his knees coughing.

He coughed all night.

-0-

Morning:

Riku and Kairi were heading towards the islands.

"I feel rotten for leaving Sora in that disgusting weather all night!" Riku said.

Kairi pouted. "Sora's mother said that we should eat more! So don't blame me!"

"Hmph." Riku didn't seem to care.

They arrived at the shore and saw Sora on the floor.

"Sora!" they said and ran towards him.

Riku saw that sora was drenched in wet and cold clothes. "Sora!" he said shaking sora awake.

"Sora!" Kairi said shaking him too. Sora opened his eyes slowly.

"Riku… Kairi…" Sora said with a small smile and tried to get up but he ached.

"Sora! You look pale like a dusk!" Riku said. Sora looked shocked. "what?" he said. His voice sounded very sick and very sore.

"Come on, we need to get you home fast!" Kairi said. Sora then smiled. "Okay." he then coughed a big cough.

"Sora!" his friends said trying to see what's wrong with him.

Sora then coughed again until the same ooze and blood came out.

"Damnit!" Riku said and tried to rush sora to the raft.

-0-

Sora continued to cough until they arrived home.

Riku called out to Sora's mother. Sora's mother opened the door hearing Riku's voice and Kairi's.

Sora was brought inside, he fell to the floor hitting his head!

Sora's mother quickly took Sora up to his room and put him into dry clothes and put him into bed. Riku and Kairi were worried, they could hear Sora's Coughs become worse.

"Riku, please bring me a wet cold rag, Sora has a very fast fever.!" Sora's mother said. Riku nodded and ran up to sora's room with a wet rag.

Kairi walked into Sora's room and saw him breathing very hard.

Sora's coughs were starting to slow down. Riku saw that Sora's mom's apron was a bit dirty from Sora's strange ooze coughing fest.

"I'm sorry." Riku said looking down.

"Come on Riku, Sora needs his rest, I'll have a doctor check him." Sora's mother said.

Riku saw sora sleeping. He frowned seeing sora very sick.

Something was wrong with sora what was making him sick?

**End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: wow what a way to write a rebuild version of this story! I love it! lol**


	2. Soraxess is born part 2

**KINGDOM HEARTS 2 RE: SORAXESS'S TALE- The tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only one that does is Soraxess. This a rebuild of my original fan fiction of Soraxess's tale. In this rebuild its like a final mix to each Kh game. Well This explains the back-story on how Soraxess was came to be inside the world of desire to be more powerful than Sora and Roxas together, this will be my first time to ever write a story based off my own character. **

**Chapter 2: Soraxess is born part 2**

Riku and Kairi waited outside of Sora's room, waiting for Sora's mother and the doctor. It looked though sora was sicker than ever by the sounds of his hacking coughs.

Just then a man appeared. It was Ansem the wise.

"Hello there." he said. Riku and Kairi looked at him. "I hope I'm not intruding." Ansem the wise said.

He then heard Sora's coughing very hard to the point where he heard sora grunt in deep pain.

"What's happened?" Ansem asked turning to Riku.

"I don't know, me and Kairi found him like this this morning."

"hmm…by the sounds of it, he's very ill?" Ansem the wise said stroking his beard.

Riku and Kairi nodded.

Ansem held a brief case and walked towards the door.

He knocked on it. The door opened up and Sora's mother let him in.

Riku heard the door close again, hearing Sora's sore coughs made him feel very uneasy. "I can't take it anymore, I have to help him." Riku said.

"But his mother told us to wait until the doctor was done." Kairi said.

"I don't care." Riku rushed towards the door and walked inside, Kairi followed right behind him.

-0-

Sora was very pale, his bright blue eyes were starting to haze a bit. The doctor examined sora very closely using his stethoscope on Sora's bare chest.

Ansem seem to be in shock. What made sora very sick.

The doctor listened to Sora's chest and could hear his heart beating. The doctor then got up hanging the stethoscope around his neck.

The man cleared his throat. "It sounds like something is clogged within his chest."

Sora's mother gasped.

Ansem walked up to sora. Sora looked up and saw Ansem the wise.

Ansem then placed his hand on Sora's forehead.

"Sora, what ails you?"

Sora swallowed very hard. Ansem then noticed that a lump was building up in Sora's throat. But what caught his attendtion was a small drop of darkness that escaped Sora's mouth.

Ansem seem to wonder what was inside him. Sora then coughed very hard again. This time the darkness black ooze came out very thick.

The doctor then pulled out a syringe to give sora a medicine to help him settle down his coughing.

Sora then felt very sleepy his eyes began to heavy after the shot. Ansem and everyone saw the lump subsided and went down.

"what was that?" asked Sora's mother a bit frighten to see this happening to her son.

The doctor had never seen anything like this before, so he didn't know. The only one who would be Ansem the wise.

"Everyone may I have sometime alone with sora." Ansem said.

Everyone nodded and left the room. Sora's mother looked at Ansem, before closing the door.

Sora couldn't sleep, even though his eyes were very heavy.

"Sora, whatever is wrong, please speak." Ansem said.

Sora groaned in pain and rolled over to his side. "I feel very sick to my stomach…" sora moaned, his voice was very sore.

Ansem stared at sora. Sora coughed again, his throat was very sore. Even after the shot, the coughs seem to be coming through.

"Sora, might you tell me what happened to you while you waited for Riku and Kairi."

Sora looked up at Ansem. "I don't know what attacked me. I can't remember what happened last night or anything at all."

Sora tried to get up.

"Sora, save your strength." Ansem the wise said.

Sora nodded and laid back down on his bed. "I don't want to stay in bed all day. I want to do things with my friends." he said.

"Sora, do yourself a favor and take time to recover." Ansem the wise said. "You're much too ill to be worrying about your friends, now."

Sora sighed and pulled the covers over him.

Ansem the wise looked at sora before walking towards the door.

"Ansem?" Sora said.

Ansem looked at sora. Sora pulled himself out of the bed and stood on his feet.

"I'm not the only one who's feeling sick." Sora said.

Ansem stared.

"Roxas is feeling sick too."

"Sora, whatever is effecting you, its effecting Roxas as well." Ansem said.

"Yeah but-' Sora then coughed a big cough that up started Ansem.

Sora then fell to one knee grabbing his chest. Ansem walked to his side.

Sora was breathing very hard in deep pain.

"Sora." Ansem said, helping sora up.

Sora looked at Ansem. "Come with me. I might have something that can be of use to you."

"Okay." Sora responded.

-0-

Riku and Kairi turned around and saw Sora and Ansem.

"Ansem, what are you doing?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to test this new technology that I came upon. I know it will become of good use."

Riku stared at Ansem very strangely.

"Riku, don't worry." Ansem said. "Those days of my foolish research, are forgotten..."

"Alright." Riku said still giving a strange look at Ansem.

Riku then looked out the front door to see Sora's mother talking with the doctor.

"We have to do this quick before she realizes that Sora's gone."

"That won't be necessary." Ansem said.

-0-

Sora's mother turned around, closing the door behind her. She seemed to be worried and down. She then lifted her head to see Ansem the wise standing in the living room with sora, Riku and Kairi.

"If there's anything you can do." she said. "Please, help my son." she pleaded.

Ansem nodded. "I must be going." he walked towards the door, with sora right beside him.

Riku and Kairi followed. "Don't worry. Sora will get better." Kairi said, trying to shine some spirit to make Sora's mother have hope.

-0-

RADIANT GARDEN:

Ansem's study:

They all entered into the room. Ansem walked Sora to the computer room. Sora lifted up his head. He showed very sore and sick expression.

Riku then looked to his right and saw a door leading to the pods. Ansem was heading in that direction.

"are you going to store Sora again?" asked Riku while they walked down the hallway that lead to the big chamber where sora was first kept.

"Only to study Sora's data on this uproar of pain." Ansem said. Sora looked up again seeing the door open.

The pod began to open. Riku and Kairi walked up to sora and walked him to the pod.

Sora looked at his friends and gave them a weak smile.

Riku and Kairi smiled back. "Sora." Kairi said. Sora looked at his friends, hearing the pod beginning to close. Sora then closed his eyes. He then looked down to see Kairi's good luck charm in his hand.

The pod had closed and sora was now sleeping.

Riku and Kairi looked at the pod before looking at Ansem.

Ansem stared back, before walking back to his computer.

-0-

Riku and Kairi looked at the screen. Ansem began to scan the pod that held Sora. They waited for the complete analysis on Sora's state and data.

The computer then brought up data on Sora.

Ansem then turned his head to Riku and Kairi. "I'll have the full data once the restoration is complete."

"In the mean time, you both can go on with whatever you need to do."

Riku and Kairi both walked out the door.

Ansem looked at Sora's data slowly coming together.

-0-

Riku and Kairi looked around the town.

Kairi then turned around to see a young male walk up to them. It was Leon squall.

"I never seen you two before." Leon said. "You both new?"

"Yes." Kairi said.

"both of us are only here, because Sora isn't doing too good." Riku said.

"You two know Sora?" Leon asked, blinking.

"yeah, were friends of his." Riku said.

"Ahh, you must be the two friends that he always mentioned." Leon said.

"The name's Leon." Leon said.

"I'm Riku." Riku said.

"and I'm Kairi." Kairi replied.

"What do you mean, Sora isn't doing good?" Leon said.

"its hard to explain." Riku said.

Leon then lifted his hand, stopping Riku from saying anymore. "I know its no fun explaining things in public." he turned his back on them. "Come on, I know a prefect place to let this all out." he wanted them to follow him.

Riku and Kairi followed Leon into a alley where they saw a house. It was Merlin the wizard's house.

-0-

The door opened up. Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith looked at the door.

"Leon's back." Yuffie said.

"well, it looks like he brought new recruits." Cid said.

"Everyone, these are Sora's friends. Riku and Kairi." Leon said.

"Welcome, Riku and Kairi." Aerith said with a warm welcome.

"So Leon, what's the scoop?" Yuffie said not being polite to say hello.

"There's rumors going around that the Heartless are starting to reappear somewhere in Radiant garden."

"But that's impossible! Sora defeated all of them." Yuffie said.

"She's right Leon. Are ya' sure you ain't making it up?" Cid said.

Riku and Kairi looked confused hearing Leon's report.

Riku then whispered to Kairi. "The Heartless are reappearing? Then that means somewhere else the door to darkness has been opened."

Kairi nodded.

Then Merlin the wizard appeared in a puff of magic. "The Heartless are yet returning my old chap."

"Old?!" Cid said, getting up.

"Oh, calm down." Merlin said. He then turned around to see Riku and Kairi. "Well hello there. Have me met?"

"these are Sora's friends, Riku and Kairi." Leon said.

"Kairi? The princess! And Riku!" Merlin said.

"Anyway enough of the introduction." Leon said trying to make everything calm.

"Riku has something very important. Its something about Sora."

Everyone looked surprised. By the tone of Leon's voice, it didn't sound good.

Riku looked at everyone and cleared his throat. "Me, Sora and Kairi went go out on a friend outing."

"Everything seemed to be fine. After dinner, Sora fell asleep. I left a note letting him know that we'll be back. After that, me and Kairi were going to pick up sora after we dropped off the supplies. Then a horrible rainstorm appeared." "Blocking us from reaching Sora."

"after the storm cleared this morning. We went back to pick up Sora. And when we found him, he was very sick and wet."

"He sounded like he almost lost his voice, when he spoke to us. When the doctor came to check up on sora, he said that Sora has something inside his chest."

"So were hoping Ansem The Wise could find a answer on why Sora keeps on coughing and is in deep pain."

"from what Ansem told us. Sora said that something attacked him and he doesn't remember anything." Riku explained before finishing.

Everyone looked at each other. "So, you're saying that Sora is in trouble?" Yuffie asked.

"That's what we think. But whenever we heard Sora's painful coughs, something kept on leaking out." Kairi said.

"It looked like Darkness." Riku said.

"If Sora's coughing out darkness, then that's a problem. He's too good to be corrupted." Leon said hunched over his seat.

"but I can't figure out the part where the Heartless are reappearing again." Leon said.

"If sora has darkness inside him, that could be a link with the heartless." Aerith said.

"are you sure?" Riku said his eyes widening a bit.

"I could be wrong, but it's a small hunch I have." she said.

"Kairi, wait here." Riku said looking at Kairi.

"Riku?" Kairi said.

"I need to go alone, to have a talk with Ansem. But I'll be back." Riku said.

Kairi looked down sighing a bit before looking up at Riku. "Okay, but whatever happens. Be careful and help Sora."

Riku nodded and walked out the door.

Yuffie got up and walked towards the computer. "Hey Cid, you think Tron could help us find out where the Heartless are appearing?"

"I'll let him know." Cid said.

Aerith walked up to Kairi. "I know how you feel." she said, Kairi looked at Aerith and tried to smile.

"but he has a strong heart." she continued.

"I know." Kairi said.

Leon watched everyone and turned around to see Merlin looking through books. He sighed and walked off to go find the heartless.

-0-

Riku entered Ansem's study. "Ansem!" he said walking into the room. He saw that the room was empty. Riku thought he could still be inside the computer room.

Riku walked inside to see Ansem sitting in the computer room chair.

Ansem turned his head to see Riku walk up. "Riku."

"Ansem, how is he?" Riku asked.

"Sora's state is very dangerous. I was only lucky that I was able to maintain him from melting the capsule."

Then the computer began to flash in red. "What now!" Ansem said, trying to push a button to keep the pod from overheating.

"Riku! Go have a look!" Ansem said. Riku nodded and ran to the hall leading to Sora's room.

He then saw two shadow Heartless appear. Riku quickly summoned his keyblade and slashed the two heartless down.

He ran ahead hoping to not find Sora missing.

-0-

He entered the room to find three dusks holding someone down.

Riku ran to the scene and slashed away the white dusks.

he looked up at the pod. Sora was still asleep within the pod. He hadn't escape.

Riku looked down to see Sora's nobody, Roxas lying on the floor.

"Roxas?" Riku thought and helped Roxas to his feet.

"Hey, are you okay?' Riku asked. Roxas opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Riku.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Roxas said.

"Roxas, what are you doing out here?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. But the strange darkness that attacked Sora. It took a hold of Sora's heart, so it somehow made me a full nobody again."

-0-

Ansem then heard the door opened. He looked surprised to see Roxas again.

Roxas only saw Diz.

"Ansem, I saw the Nobodies appear and the heartless." Riku said.

"What?" Ansem said surprised.

"They appeared in the room where Sora was."

"Riku, take Roxas out of here… Sora needs to be cured."

Then the computer buzzed again. Ansem looked on the screen, and saw the pod beginning to erupt with Darkness.

They all ran to the pod.

Ansem looked up to see Sora stirring in his sleep. It looked like he was having a heart attack.

The pod opened up. Riku and Ansem got Sora out. The darkness then faded away, and Sora seem to be fine.

Roxas held his right arm, feeling a strange stinging pain. As if he were stabbed with thorns.

Sora looked even more paler like a white ghost.

"He looks worse than before!" Riku said.

Ansem then saw that sora was in very grave danger.

**-end of chapter 2-**

**A/N: oh no! This is starting to get bad! I hope that Ansem and Riku can get this darkness out of sora before it eats him and becomes a new being. Things just had gotten more interesting! And apparently I made it that Ansem moved his computer and pods into radiant garden! ^^; **


	3. The Strange Darkness Orb part 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS 2 RE: SORAXESS'S TALE- The tainted one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only one that does is Soraxess. This a rebuild of my original fan fiction of Soraxess's tale. In this rebuild its like a final mix to each Kh game. Well This explains the back-story on how Soraxess was came to be inside the world of desire to be more powerful than Sora and Roxas together, this will be my first time to ever write a story based off my own character. **

**Chapter 3: The Strange Darkness Orb part 1 **

Ansem the wise had to think of something. Riku was very upset. Roxas began to groan.

"Roxas? Are you alright?" Riku then asked looking at him. Roxas looked at Riku then to Sora.

"Whatever this thing is, its making me and him sicker than ever…" Roxas said.

Sora open his eyes slowly. They looked though they were completely glazed over.

"A-Ansem." Sora said. Ansem listened in. "Please, help me." he said, begging.

Riku looked at Ansem. "did you lie to us, back on the islands?!" he said starting to get more upset.

"I said this might help us to know. But I seem to be more wrong." Ansem said looking ashamed. "Sora needs medical attention now."

"Grrr! I thought you knew about Sora's condition!" Riku growled.

"But this darkness is beyond my own research on what I know." Ansem explained. "This form of darkness seems to be far more unknown than the darkness itself."

Sora lay motionless in Ansem's arms. "Sora, forgive me." Ansem said, admitting that he lied and brought Sora all this way for nothing.

Sora just looked at Ansem and began to cough again.

Roxas looked at Sora then to Riku before falling to his knees. "Roxas needs help as well." Riku said.

Ansem nodded and carried Sora out of the room and into the computer room. Riku followed behind them with Roxas at his side.

-0-

Sora was taken out of Ansem's study and was placed in an inn, that hired a doctor.

As Sora lay in bed, he seem to be very ill. The darkness that attacked him seem to be growing ever more bigger. Making him more sicker.

Before Ansem had left, he made sure Roxas was taken care of as well.

Riku watched Ansem closed the door and glared at him. Ansem just frowned, sensing that Riku's anger and walked away.

Riku was about to open the door, when he turned around to see Kairi standing behind him.

"Kairi." Riku said.

Kairi looked concern. "I heard from Leon that he saw you and Ansem take Sora here." she said. "is he alright?"

Riku sighed. "he looks worse than before."

Kairi frowned. Riku lowered his head. "Unless Ansem does know something. And he's keeping it secret." he said.

"we should go find him." Kairi said. Riku nodded.

-0-

Night:

Sora was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Roxas was shivering with fright, while he slept.

Sora looked up at the ceiling. His chest seem to hurt. But his throat hurt more.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the light and saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked very pale and almost if he were dead. He then turned on some water to wash his face clean by how awful and lifeless he looked before he began to cough once more.

The darkness ooze had returned and fell into the sink. The ooze was thicker and began to clog the sink from making the running water gush through it. The darkness ooze began to rise while water fell from the faucet.

Sora gasped seeing the sink become dirty. He tried to turn off the running water.

Roxas could hear noises coming from the bathroom. "Sora?" he said barely half awake. "is that you?"

"yeah, its nothing to worry about." Sora hollered trying to turn off the rushing water. "Just go back to sleep." he said.

Roxas then heard Sora cough and throw up. "Sora!" Roxas said.

"R-Roxas! Don't worry about me, I'll be-" he then threw up again. Hearing Sora's spit ups were making Roxas restless.

"No your NOT okay. Lemmie go get the nurse." Roxas said getting up from his bed.

"No!" Sora cried out, in between gasps.

"Sora, your in major pain right now!" Roxas said.

"Who cares! I have to fight it!" Sora groaned, gasping very hard.

Roxas couldn't bare Sora's stubbornness any longer.

"Well you need help!" Roxas said.

"Roxas! Do yourself a favor and get some rest!" Sora said again.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked glaring. He began to walk towards the bathroom door.

Sora lean over the sink, gasping harder. He was trying to control his nausea feeling in his stomach. Just then Roxas knocked on the door.

"No! stay back. I can handle this!" Sora said.

"Sora! open the door!" Roxas demanded.

Sora then turned his head back to the sink and threw up again.

Roxas tried to open the door, but Sora seemed to lock it.

-0-

Then all of sudden, something escaped Sora and landed in the water.

After the strange thing fell inside the water, the sink seem to go back to normal and was unclogged.

Sora wiped his mouth and felt disgusted that he threw up. He then rinse his mouth with clean water. He was then surprised that the sink was clean again and not dirty with darkness.

His eyes slowly drifted to this strange orb that lay inside the sink.

Sora reach for the strange ball. He stared at it, his eyes widening. He wanted to scream by how big it was but he couldn't, he just remained silent staring at the orb, knowing that Roxas was out there. He went for a towel and placed the orb into it.

He walked towards the door, unlocking it. He looked up and saw Roxas standing there. Sora stared at his nobody and frowned. "It's okay, Roxas. I'm fine now."

Roxas looked down and saw something was inside's Sora's hand. Just then the nurse walked in.

"Sora, what are you doing up so late at this hour." asked the nurse.

"I uhh-" he was then interrupted. "You can tell me in the morning, but now its time for you to get to bed." she ordered. Sora nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She also lead Roxas back to bed too. She then gave Sora some medicine and Roxas too.

Sora looked to his right and saw the towel placed on desk next to him where the cups of water stayed.

He then went to sleep.

-0-

Morning:

Sora woke up with a achy headache from last night. He lifted his head and saw Roxas awake as well.

Roxas groaned. "Ouch, my head hurts…" he said.

Sora had to laugh a little. "Well I feel the same way…"

Then the door had opened up. Sora looked up and saw it was Riku and Kairi. "Riku, Kairi!" Sora said with a weak smile. Kairi smiled at him. "Sora." she said.

Riku looked at Sora. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sora smiled a bit. "I feel a little better." He then began to cough again.

"Hm, very funny Sora." Riku said. "But I bet your still sick huh?" he looked with confusion frowning a bit.

Roxas got up and walked in between Sora and Riku.

Riku looked at Roxas then to Sora. "Sora, you seem to be recovering?" he blinked.

"y-yeah." Sora said with another smile.

Then a nurse had appeared to check up on Sora. She took his temperature and Roxas as well.

She smiled. "Well, it looks though you're recovering young man." said the nurse. "I'm glad my medicine helped you."

"but please don't stay up so late next time. Its bad for your health." she said handing Sora and Roxas a cup of cool water.

Riku watched the nurse leave before looking at Sora.

Sora sighed with relief that the pains were going away. After that horrible night he could finally drink cool water with ease.

Roxas then cleared his throat. "Hey, Riku?" Roxas said.

Riku looked at Roxas. "Sora said whatever came out of him, it was this." he showed the strange black orb that was like a pearl.

Riku and Kairi looked at it. Sora got up.

"Hmm, whatever this is…I think Ansem might know." Riku said.

"But Sora, you still need to take it easy." Riku said.

Sora nodded. "okay, Riku."

-0-

Ansem's study:

Ansem turned his head and saw Riku returning with Kairi, Sora and Roxas.

Riku looked at him. "Ansem, you may want to take a look at this."

Ansem the wise walked towards Riku and stared at the white towel.

His eyes had widen.

"Think you could study it?" Riku asked.

Ansem took the towel with the pearl shaped darkness orb. "Hm, you still trust me? Even after what I did to Sora that could of taken his life?" he asked looking up at Riku.

"I let that pass. But only you know what this thing could possibly be."

Ansem nodded.

Sora walked up to Ansem.

"Sora, how are you feeling?" Ansem asked.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a little better." Sora replied.

Roxas looked at them before turning his head to the computer room.

"Sora, you best take it easy." Ansem said.

"Yeah. I know." Sora said with a smile.

-0-

As they left Ansem's study. Sora and Roxas had to take it easy.

"C'mon Sora. I have to let Leon and the gang know that you're back." Riku said.

Sora looked at Riku with confusion. "you know Leon?"

"I don't know him all that well, but somehow he knew that me and Kairi are friends of yours." Riku explained as they all walked down the narrow path leading to Merlin's house.

-0-

Cid and the other turn their head to see Sora appear with his friends.

"Well I'll be. Sora's back." Cid said.

"Sora, its good to see you!" Aerith said.

"Nice to see you up and running!" Yuffie said.

"So, have you've fully recovered?" Leon asked.

"Uhh…" Sora couldn't seem to tell for sure if he had been fully recovered.

"Sora." Roxas said walking beside him. Sora looked at Roxas. "I don't think we can recover this rapidly, it takes time to recover from such a storm, doesn't it?"

"Hmmm…I think you're right." Sora said.

Leon closed his eyes and frowned. "Well like it or not, rumors are going around that the heartless are reappearing somewhere in radiant garden."

"what?" Sora looked shocked.

"we need you to go take out the heartless, Sora. Sick or not. We need you to deal with this problem."

Riku glared and walked up standing in front of Sora. "I'll take Sora's place, Leon."

Leon looked up at Riku. "I'm also not just Sora's friend. But I'm also a Keyblade wielder." he summoned out his Keyblade in front of Leon.

"Riku?" Sora said looking up at his friend.

"Sora, I can't risk putting you into danger when you're still recovering. It's better for me to go out there and fight, than to put you in harms way." he looked at Sora and smiled at him.

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Riku."

"Leon, will you take me to where you heard the rumors?" Riku asked.

Leon nodded and headed towards the door.

Sora and Roxas watched Riku leave with Leon.

Kairi looked at Sora and Roxas.

"I feel that whatever was inside me, its somehow. Making the Heartless reappear right?" Sora said looking at Cid and the gang.

"That could be it Sora." Cid said. "We made sure to let Tron know to restart the defense up."

"But Sora, you should rest and take it easy while Leon and Riku are out." Cid continued.

Sora frowned and lowered his head. "I don't want to rest. I want to go help Riku. Regardless on how I feel."

Roxas seem to understand, but like it or not he and Sora had to stay put, they are still sick.

-0-

The Bailey:

Leon and Riku came to a halt. "there." Leon said pointing over to the gates.

Riku looked at Leon before running ahead.

When he arrived, he saw Heartless roaming the alleys. "So the rumors were true." Riku said to himself.

He rushed in to fight the heartless creatures.

-0-

Ansem's Study:

Ansem the wise was examining the strange orb that came from Sora. He took tiny sample of it and ran it through his computer.

He seem to be surprised on this strange orb, it held something inside its glass like shell.

Could it be something more than plain darkness?

**-end of chapter 3-**

**A/N: well what a ride that Sora had to take : ( lets hope that whatever is inside the black orb, it better not be anything dangerous. **


End file.
